Steam flooding is a method of increasing oil recovery from an oil field where the oil has a high viscosity. The high viscosity slows or prevents flow of oil thus inhibiting its recovery. Steam flooding greatly reduces the viscosity of the crude oil so that it can now flow from the reservoir into the production wells.
Typically, in steam flood operations the steam generators are not completely automated. Additionally, there is no steam flood operation where the latent heat targets are used for the control of steam generation or steam distribution, and there is no place where steam generation and distribution controls are integrated. In summary, a need exists for complete integration and automation of the controls of steam generation and distribution driven by heat management design. Throughout the life of a steam flood project, steam generation and distribution need to be optimized to ensure that each injection well rate (and cyclic heat delivered to the reservoir to promote production) proceeds along the trajectory necessary to provide the appropriate latent heat to each part of the reservoir. Executing this reliably and efficiently, day in and day out, will increase the probability that a steam flood project achieves its planned operational efficiency and production.
This invention overcomes the above-described shortcomings of known methods and systems.